


Stories in the Dark

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Saving Private Ryan (1998)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: “Want to hear a story?” He asked.
Relationships: Stanley Mellish/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Stories in the Dark

“Can this be the part where everything starts to get better?” 

The words were spoken in the quiet of the night, whispered low enough that they could have been easily dismissed. Unfortunately for you, Stanley Mellish was not a man who dismissed things easily. He had been absently playing with a piece of rope when he heard you. He rolled over, careful not to jostle the doc, and whispered your name.

You considered faking sleep but what good could that do, really? Especially when it came to Stanley. You knew him, after all. He wasn’t going to let it go. At the very least he would bring it up the next day in the morning. The prospect of waking up to a myriad of questions from the man who had occupied your thoughts ever since meeting him was...unsettling. And would you be able to speak freely, truthfully when the cover of darkness was gone? You didn’t think so.

“Sorry,” you whispered back, not really sure why you were apologising but really, what else could you do? “Go back to sleep.”

“Wasn’t sleeping,” came his reply. “You don’t sound great.”

You couldn’t help the smile that appeared on your lips. “I guess I’m not.”

“Want to hear a story?” He asked.

You were quiet for a few seconds but eventually nodded. “I’d like that.”

You moved your hand across the cold expanse of wooden flooring between you and him. His hand met yours in the darkness. 

“On a pretty street there’s a house,” he began. “A house with a garden full of flowers, maybe a vegetable patch in the back. Gotta keep the raccoons out, though. I’ll figure out a way to do that, maybe I’ll build a little fence for it, something like that...”

That night you dreamed of Stanley and you working on your future garden.


End file.
